Meu querido e deplorável irmão
by Ayra Kenway
Summary: REPOSTADA. - Uma homenagem aos gêmeos Saga e Kanon. Viva os geminianos! Yay!


O dia mal começava e lá estava Saga, nervoso como sempre.

-Kanon ?

-Kanon ?!

-KANON ?! –Ele chamava pelo irmão.

Lá fora estava chovendo, estava frio, o geminiano estava tomando banho quando de repente o chuveiro parou de funcionar deixando a água fria e um terrível cheiro de algo queimando invadia o banheiro, provavelmente vindo da cozinha.

Saga batia os dentes violentamente de tanto frio, ainda molhado e todo ensaboado, ele pretendia pegar sua toalha para se cobrir, mas ela não estava lá e por falta de opção se enrolou na toalha de rosto cor-de-rosa. Caminhou até a porta e acabou escorregando no chão molhado, batendo a cabeça no vazo sanitário e puxando todo o papel do rolo por não conseguir se segurar em outro lugar, os pedaços de papéis se misturaram a água fazendo a maior lambança no chão. Se levantou com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, abriu a porta do banheiro e havia fumaça para todo lado, ele correu imediatamente para a cozinha e lá estava Kanon de pijama e pantufas tentando apagar o fogo do fogão com um balde de água, ele não viu Saga se aproximar e jogou água gelada em cima dele.

-Minha nossa ! maninho, você está aí, é ?

-Não, não estou, você está tendo alucinações ! MALDITO ! Desse jeito vou pegar um resfriado.

-Desculpe, maninho ...

-Ora ! O que você fez aqui na cozinha ? Porque o chuveiro parou de funcionar ? CADÊ MINHA TOALHA ?!

-Desculpe ! Não me culpe por tudo Saga, não sei onde está a porcaria da sua toalha !

-Mas você teve culpa, seu idiota !

-Não me chame de idiota, SAGA !

-CHAMO SIM !

-NÃO SE ATREVA A ME CHAMAR ASSIM NOVAMENTE !

-Ah é Kanon ?! TROUXA ! IMBECIL ! DESPREZÍVEL ! DEPRIMENTE ! ... IDIOTAAA !

-TE ODEIO SAGA, DROGA !

-TAMBÉM TE ODEIO ! A casa de Gêmeos é muito pequena para nós dois, se você não for, EU VOU !

-Não se preocupe, vou fazer minhas malas e sair daqui rapidinho !

-DEMOROU !

Que começo de dia maravilhoso, não acham ?

Kanon correu até seu quarto e rapidamente retirou uma grande mala debaixo da sua cama, antes de enchê-la com o necessário para ir, ele ficou observando a cama de Saga vazia ao lado da sua que estava toda bagunçada, a toalha de banho de seu irmão estava lá em cima, o próprio Saga esqueceu e colocou a culpa nele. Ele suspirou, mas estava com muita raiva, por isso não desistiu de ir embora. Sabia que Saga estava sendo injusto com ele, mas ele merecia ficar sozinho para aprender. Arrumou as coisas e saiu do quarto, passando por ele sem nem ao menos o encarar.

-Você vai mesmo ?! –Saga ainda enrolado na toalha de rosto, virava para trás enquanto observava seu irmão sair da casa de Gêmeos com a mala nas mãos. –Hunf ... não tem importância, posso muito bem ficar sozinho sem ele aqui !

O geminiano logo voltou para a cozinha e a limpou. Percebeu que em cima da mesa havia uma barra de chocolate ao leite, uma panela, faca, colheres, uma caixinha de presente e um bilhetinho escrito "Para meu querido maninho Saga", foi aí que a ficha caiu, Kanon queimou o chocolate no fogão e provocou o incêndio sem querer porque pretendia fazer trufas para o irmão, ele não tinha culpa daquilo. A consciência de Saga ficou pesada. Ele foi até o quarto e viu que sua toalha estava em cima da cama, ele mesmo havia a esquecido lá. O chuveiro havia queimado porque a resistência não aguentou a temperatura alta, já que estava muito frio. Foi então que ele percebeu que sempre foi injusto com Kanon e colocava a culpa de tudo o que acontecia na casa de Gêmeos nele.

-Puxa, eu sou o culpado de tudo ... Kanon só queria ... me presentear ...

-"Deixe-o ir, ele não merece morar aqui ... ele não merece nada !" –O outro lado de Saga falava com ele enquanto o mesmo estava sentado na beira de sua cama, ele não queria ouví-la.

-Mas ... ele é meu irmão ... meu querido irmão ...

-"E daí ? Você uma vez o prendeu no Cabo Sunion, livre-se dele de uma vez, faça o novamente !"

-Mas ... mas ... AAATCHIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM ! –Ele espirrava sem conseguir terminar de falar, dando um pulo na cama, seu corpo praticamente nu estava todo arrepiado, ele tremia muito. –Droga, fiquei resfriado ! Eu estou todo molhado até agora ... puxa, sempre que eu ficava resfriado, Kanon me fazia um chá bem quente, eu nem sei fazer chá, não posso fazer um agora !

-"Livre-se dele ... você não precisa dele, precisa apenas de mim, juntos você nem vai se lembrar que teve um irmão gêmeo !"

-CALE-SE ! Suma daqui, não quero mais te ouvir ! –Ele jogava uma adaga que estava em cima da cômoda direto no espelho, onde olhava seu reflexo, fazendo-o se quebrar e cair no chão em pedaços, um pedaço pequeno de vidro voou e atingiu Saga no rosto.

-Eu sou o culpado de tudo ... de tudo ... –Ele se ajoelhava sobre os cacos de vidro, cortando os joelhos. Pegou a adaga nas mãos e começou a chorar enquanto o sangue escorria de seu ferimento no rosto, as lágrimas que caíam se misturavam ao sangue.

Não muito longe dalí, na saída da casa de Áries, lá estava Kanon. Ele estava sentado no chão com a cabeça baixa e sua mala ao seu lado. Mu que estava lá dentro percebeu um cosmo conhecido muito próximo de sua casa e resolveu sair para ver o que era, ele logo encontrou Kanon alí, chorando.

O cavaleiro de Áries aos poucos se aproximou dele, dava lentos passos em sua direção até parar em sua frente, o mesmo ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos vermelhos encontraram Mu que estava estático alí com uma expressão de preocupação. Kanon enxugou o rosto e continuou olhando para baixo.

-Kanon ... –Mu se sentava na frente dele. –O que aconteceu ? Porque estas malas ?

-O ... o ... S ... Saga ... –Ele falava soluçando.

-O que o Saga fez ? –Ele puxava Kanon para seus braços, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu ... s ... sai de casa ...

-Porque saiu ?

-O ... o Saga me culpa ... de tudo ! ... Eu estava fazendo chocolate pra ele, mas acabei colocando fogo na cozinha ... e ... ele gritou ... e me xingou !

-Acalme-se ! "Puxa ... eles são irmãos gêmeos e ambos tem vinte e oito anos de idade, mas confesso que Kanon parece ser anos mais novo que Saga, uma verdadeira criança carente." –Mu pensava enquanto tentava acalmar o geminiano passando os dedos por seu cabelo. Kanon continuou a soluçar por alguns minutos.

-Kanon, por isso você está com essas malas ? Pretendia ir embora ?

-S ... sim ! Ele não me quer mais lá ...

-Claro que quer, você se precipitou ! E ele também. Aposto que agora ele deve estar super arrependido de ter gritado tanto com você ...

-Ele não quer mais me ver ... ele me odeia !

-Não odeia não, Sabe Kanon, na hora da raiva a gente sempre fala o que não deve, é preferível que se ouça mais do que se fale, mas nunca é assim, não conseguimos ficar quietos ... Saga quando fica nervoso chuta todo mundo, porque ele não chutaria o próprio irmão, ainda mais que moram na mesma casa ? Acontece ...

-S ... será ? –O geminiano levantava a cabeça e olhava para Mu com os olhos molhados. Mu enxugou seu rosto e sorriu para ele antes de responder.

-Sim, ele te ama e quer você por perto, mas quando as coisas dão errado ... Tenho certeza que ele não quer ficar sozinho lá, volta pra lá, Kanon.

-Acha que eu ... devo ?

-Sim ... ele deve estar precisando de você para limpar a cozinha !

-Certo, eu vou ... –Kanon finalmente se levantava com a ajuda de Mu e pegava a mala. –Obrigado, Mu ... não sei como te agradecer.

-Não se preocupe, apenas suba e faça as pazes com seu irmão, Ok ?

-Ok ...

Assim sim, hein ?

Kanon voltou para as escadas e subiu de volta para a casa de Gêmeos. Entrou na casa e não ouviu nada, parecia que Saga não estava lá. Ele deixou a mala perto da entrada e foi andando até a cozinha, onde tudo estava limpo e brilhando, foi andando lentamente até o quarto e alguns pedaços de vidro estavam espalhados pelo corredor. Kanon apertou os passos e abriu a porta que estava entreaberta, vendo Saga desmaiado no chão, com alguns cortes nos joelhos, braços e rosto. Ele rapidamente pegou seu irmão e o colocou em cima de sua cama, cobrindo-o com um cobertor quente e fofo, afastando seus cabelos molhados do rosto e vendo o corte que ainda sangrava.

-Saga ... o que você fez ... ? –Ele se debruçava em cima de seu irmão, o abraçando enquanto voltava a chorar. –Porque fez isso ?!

Saga não acordava. Kanon buscou medicamentos e curativos e cuidou de seus ferimentos, secou seu cabelo e o vestiu com roupas bem quentes. Foi até a cozinha limpa e fez um chá quente de camomila, pegou alguns biscoitos, colocou tudo sobre uma bandeija e voltou para o quarto. O tempo todo ele estava alí, ao lado do irmão. Aproveitou enquanto ele ainda estava desacordado para limpar a bagunça do chão, antes que pudesse se machucar novamente, varreu os cacos, passou pano no chão para limpar o sangue, arrumou as camas, abriu a janela para que a claridade entrasse no quarto e fechou as cortinas, pois o vento estava forte. Voltou para perto de Saga, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado e segurando sua mão para esquentá-la enquanto a outra estava debaixo das cobertas, logo ele acordou, abriu lentamente seus olhos para que se acostumassem com a claridade e olhou para Kanon, os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns dois minutos.

-Kanon ... ? –Ele perguntava baixinho, com a voz fraca.

-Sim, eu voltei meu irmão ... O que você fez aqui, hein ? Quando estamos juntos eu que bagunço, quando eu não estou por perto é você quem bagunça ...

Um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto de Saga.

-Está doendo, meu rosto ...

-Sim você se cortou, mas já fiz curativos e logo vai melhorar ... –Dizia Kanon, passando os dedos sobre a lateral do rosto do irmão.

-Puxa ... Ah, claro ... –Saga cuidadosamente colocava a mão por de baixo do travesseiro que estava apoiado e retirava uma pequena caixinha azul com laço vermelho de lá, logo entregando-a nas mãos de Kanon. –Sabe Kan, eu queria te entregar isso hoje no café da manhã, mas acabei ficando nervoso com você, sendo que eu mesmo causei tudo aquilo e ... Bem, esse presente é meu pedido de desculpas, você me perdoa, irmão ?

-Como não poderia perdoar ? Você é meu irmão, meu querido irmão ... Agora beba o chá antes que esfrie !

Kanon colocou um guardanapo de papel em volta da xícara e entregou a Saga, que aos poucos bebia o chá. Ele repousou a xícara no pires e olhou para seu irmão.

-Queria te agradecer também, Kanon ... Sempre que estou doente ou precisando de alguma coisa é você que cuida de mim, que está sempre comigo. Eu vi que você também estava fazendo chocolate pra mim, por isso queimou tudo ...

-Não precisa agradecer, somos uma familia, não é ? Bem, agora sobre o chocolate ... acho que vou fazer umas aulinhas de culinária com o Aphrodite, se não só vou colocar fogo na cozinha ! –Ambos começaram a rir descontraídamente. Logo Kanon abriu a pequena caixinha de presente e retirou de dentro um lindo lenço bordô de cetim, perfeito para se usar com roupas sociais.

-Nossa ! Eu nunca tive um desses, realmente gostei, Obrigado !

-Que isso ! Kanon ... Porque voltou ? Você saiu daqui tão bravo, eu te magoei tanto, não achei que fosse voltar ...

-Por sorte eu encontrei Mu, ele me fez ver a verdade, eu não poderia ir embora só porque briguei com meu irmão, afinal todas as famílias brigam, se não, não seriam uma família não é ?!

-Sim ... –Saga afirmou com a cabeça e olhava para seus pés cobertos, os dois ficaram em silêncio e se olharam, as bochechas de Kanon estavam vermelhas.

-O que foi ?

-É que eu ... eu quero ... eu ... –E se jogou em cima do irmão sem terminar de falar, o abraçando fortemente, Saga retribuiu o abraço e ficou a acariciar os cabelos de Kanon, que depois de alguns minutos acabou cochilando alí sobre ele.

Estavam em silêncio, Saga olhava para o teto e não conseguia conter o sorriso, estava feliz por tudo ter acabado bem, logo Kanon ronronou e ajeitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, acordando e olhando para ele.

-Sabe Saga, isso aqui está parecendo quando eramos pequenos ... Quando chovia e trovejava eu tinha medo e ia dormir na sua cama com você, se lembra ?

-Não há como esquecer ... Eu ficava te assustando ! E você só chorava, aí eu te abraçava desse jeito e dormíamos quietinhos ...

-Quero voltar a dormir assim com você ...

-Sempre que quiser ! Não vamos mais brigar desse jeito, não vamos mais nos separar. Kanon, você só apronta, mas eu te amo, irmão ...

Kanon fechou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte.

-Eu também, Saga ... Também te amo.

Saga acariciava os cabelos do irmão que novamente voltava a dormir, acabou não aguentando o sono e dormiu também, nada mais importava naquele momento, só queriam um ao outro.

 _Blue dream  
Hanasenai yume ga dare ni mo aru  
Blue dream  
Todokanai omoi hodo tsunoru sa  
Tachi agaru yuuki wo kureru anata  
Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa  
Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi_

 _Blue dream  
Dokomademo oitsuzukeru mono sa  
Blue dream  
Sorezore no katachi wa chigatte mo  
Kinou yori ashita ga matteiru kara  
Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa  
Toki no umi ni yurete susunde yuku yo_

 _Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa  
Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi._

 **xXx FIM xXx**


End file.
